footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
FC Bayern Munich/import
Uli Hoeneß | manager = Pep Guardiola | coach = | currentleague = Bundesliga | currentposition = | lastseason = 2012-13 | lastleague = Bundesliga | lastposition = 2nd | current = 2013-14 | website = http://www.fcbayern.telekom.de/ | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Fußball-Club Bayern München e.V., commonly known as FC Bayern München, Bayern Munich, or FC Bayern, is a German sports club based in Munich, Bavaria. It is best known for its professional football team, which plays in the Bundesliga, the top tier of the German football league system, and is the most successful club in German football history, having won a record 23 national titles and 16 national cups. FC Bayern was founded in 1900 by eleven football players led by Franz John. Although Bayern won its first national championship in 1932, the club was not selected for the Bundesliga at its inception in 1963. The club had its period of greatest success in the middle of the 1970s when, under the captaincy of Franz Beckenbauer, it won the European Cup three times in a row (1974–76). Overall, Bayern has reached ten European Cup/UEFA Champions League finals, most recently winning their fifth title in 2013 as part of a continental treble. Bayern has also won one UEFA Cup, one European Cup Winners' Cup, one UEFA Super Cup, one FIFA Club World Cup and two Intercontinental Cups, making it one of the most successful European clubs internationally. Since the formation of the Bundesliga, Bayern has been the dominant club in German football with 22 titles and has won five of the last ten titles. They have traditional local rivalries with TSV 1860 München and 1. FC Nürnberg, as well as a contemporary rivalry with Borussia Dortmund. Since the beginning of the 2005–06 season, Bayern has played its home games at the Allianz Arena. Previously the team had played at Munich's Olympiastadion for 33 years. The team colours are red and white, and the team crest shows the white and blue flag of Bavaria. In terms of revenue, Bayern Munich is the biggest sports club in Germany and the fourth biggest football club in the world, generating €368.4 million in 2012. With 223,985 members Bayern is the second-biggest sports club of the world in terms of membership, only just short of the world’s first on this measure, Portuguese club Benfica. There are also 3,576 officially-registered fan clubs with 262,077 members. The club has other departments for chess, handball, basketball, gymnastics, bowling, table tennis, referees, and senior football with more than 1,100 active members. FC Bayern is currently second in UEFA's club coefficient rankings and first in IFFHS's IFFHS Club World Ranking. Players Current squad Players out on loan : For recent transfers, see List of German football transfers winter 2013–14 and List of German football transfers summer 2014. : See also: Bayern Munich II, Bayern Munich Junior Team Notable past players At his farewell game, Oliver Kahn was declared honorary captain of Bayern Munich. The players below are part of the FC Bayern Munich Hall of Fame. 1930s * Conrad Heidkamp (DF) 1970s: * Franz Beckenbauer (DF) * Gerd Müller (FW) * Uli Hoeneß (FW) * Paul Breitner (MF) * Sepp Maier (GK) * Hans-Georg Schwarzenbeck (DF) * Franz Roth (MF) 1980s: * Karl-Heinz Rummenigge (FW) * Klaus Augenthaler (DF) 1990s: * Lothar Matthäus (DF/MF) * Stefan Effenberg (MF) 2000s: * Oliver Kahn (GK) * Mehmet Scholl (MF) * Bixente Lizarazu (DF) * Giovane Élber (FW) Captains Philipp Lahm is the captain since 2011. Bastian Schweinsteiger is the vice-captain. Retired number(s) 12 – Club Supporters (the 12th Man) Current coaching staff Club alumni Former players Managers Club honours Domestic league *'Championship (1903-1963) / Fußball-Bundesliga' **''Champions'' (23): 1931-32, 1968-69, 1971-72, 1972-73, 1973-74, 1979-80, 1980-81, 1984-85, 1985-86, 1986-87, 1988-89, 1989-90, 1993-94, 1996-97, 1998-99, 1999-2000, 2000-01, 2002-03, 2004-05, 2005-06, 2007-08, 2009-10, 2012-13 Domestic cup *'DFB-Pokal' **''Winners'' (15): 1956-57, 1965-66, 1966-67, 1968-69, 1970-71, 1981-82, 1983-84, 1985-86, 1997-98, 1999-00, 2002-03, 2004-05, 2005-06, 2007-08, 2009-10 *'DFB-Ligapokal' **''Winners'' (6): 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2004, 2007 *'DFL-Supercup' **''Winners'' (5): 1982, 1987, 1990, 2010, 2012 European competition *'European Cup / Champions League' **''Winners'' (5): 1973-74, 1974-75, 1975-76, 2000-01, 2012-13 **''Runners-up'' (5): 1981-82, 1986-87, 1998-99, 2009-10, 2011-12 *'UEFA Cup / Europa League' **''Winners'' (1): 1995-96 *'Cup Winners' Cup' **''Winners'' (1): 1966-67 External links Category:FC Bayern Munich Category:German clubs Category:Fußball-Bundesliga clubs Category:DFB-Pokal winners Category:DFB-Ligapokal winners Category:DFL-Supercup winners Category:UEFA Champions League winners Category:UEFA Europa League winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners Category:Intercontinental Cup winners